


Love, Claire

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Could you do a claire x reader, where they’re together, and Claire invites her to spend the holiday with her family (Alex, Jody, and Donna. You can add tfw if you want!) And it’s just fluffy and cute! Thanks so much! Maybe some mistletoe kisses? :3





	Love, Claire

Chewing on your lip, you knocked on the door. You’d met Claire’s family before, but this was different. This was Christmas! And, from what she said, her father and two Uncles would be there. Them you hadn’t met, but she had told you a bit here and there.

When the door opened, you were pulled into a hug by Jody, making you grin. “Nice to see you too, Jody.” You hugged her back.

“Where’s your stuff?” She furrowed her brows at you.

“Oh, I left it in the trunk for now.” You told her. “Figured I’d rather get in and say hi to everyone first.” This way you weren’t saying hi while being ushered to put your bag away. One thing at a time. “How’s Donna?”

Jody smirked at you with a raised eyebrow. “Do you really need to ask how she is?” She teased. “She’s Donna.” She told you fondly. “You okay? You’re looking a bit nervous.”

You nodded with a smile. “I’m okay, I am nervous about meeting her dad and stuff.” Which was understandable.

“Don’t worry. They’ll love you.”

Donna walked into the room with some drinks. “Heya.” She grinned. “Been lookin’ forward to seein’ ya.”

Taking a glass of tea, you hugged her with one arm. “Hey, Donna. So good to see you.” Donna always managed to make any day brighter. She just had that type of personality. It was infectious. “Jody been treating you okay?” You smiled, sipping your tea.

“Couldn’t find a batter gal.” She grinned, kissing Jody’s cheek before Claire came out, hair wet. “Speakin’ of.” She chuckled when the two of you all but tackled each other.

Claire grabbed your hand and pulled you to her room. “I decorated just for your visit!” She grinned. “It’s not a lot…but it’s something.”

You looked around, smiling. There were little Christmas touches here and there. “I think it’s perfect.”

* * *

Her father and Uncles had arrived that night right before dinner, not giving you much time to actually meet them. Everyone was sitting around, and your nerves eased up as time went on. Dean was pretty laid back, and the two of you had the same taste in music. Sam was extremely smart, and was witty when it came to comebacks to things Dean said.

“So, how long have you been with Claire?” Sam finally asked, now that things were more relaxed.

You smiled. “About 8 months.” You told them, taking a sip of your water.

It was her father that spoke up next. “I am thankful that she is with another female, as sexual intercourse cannot lead to unplanned pregnancies.” He said it as if it was completely natural to say such things. Your face turned bright red, and your eyes went to your plate. “I’m sorry, are you not sexually active? It was my belief that teenagers often engaged in such acts.”

“Cas!” Jody hissed. “Not cool!” She told him.

“What?” He looked like a deer in headlights.

You swallowed and gave him a small smile. “So. Everyone looking forward to Christmas?” Sam and Dean looked at you funny for a moment before joining in on that conversation.

* * *

You were sitting on the couch with your legs over Claire as you watched Christmas movies with everyone else. Your eyes kept drooping, and Claire would chuckle every time before nudging you. Finally, she shoved your legs off and stood up. “Come on. You’re tired.” She held out her hand.

Taking it, you let her help you up. “Night, guys.” You waved. “It was nice meeting you three.”

“Nice meeting you, too, Y/N.” Sam smiled. Dean had food in his mouth so he just nodded in agreement. When Cas went to say something, Jody shot him a look, so he smiled and said nothing, which made you chuckle.

“Wait.” Claire stopped you in her doorway. You furrowed your brows until she looked up. Your eyes followed hers. “Mistletoe.” She grinned, cupping your face. Your lips met hers gently as you smiled into the kiss, your hands on her waist.

* * *

Come Christmas morning, you felt like part of the family. Cas was less weird around you now, or you just didn’t notice, Dean teased you like he did Claire, and Sam was a giant puppy dog. Everyone was sitting around, handing out gifts. When it came time for you, Claire handed you a small box. Smiling, you opened it up to see a velvet box, and inside that was a locket. Engraved on it was ‘_Love, Claire_’.


End file.
